Insignificantly Exquisite
by InsignificantlyExquisite
Summary: Layla is a transfer student at Hogwarts and hates muggles. She has a full time job while going to school. Can Draco get into her heart before she turns cold all the way through. this is my first story so just read it and help me out
1. Chapter 1

INSIGNIFICANTLY EXQUISITE

By

Khalie Shields

"Taylor get up. You know you have to go shopping today."

I opened my eyes and reached to touch my lamp so I could turn it on. I knew I was in trouble because I over slept and my middle name was used. I tried to get up out of bed, but ended up falling on the floor. I jumped up with the quickness and got in the shower. Then I got dressed in some basketball shorts and a sweatshirt. And put my hair in a wet bun. I walked downstairs and sat at the table.

"Good morning Ms. Price, what would you like me to make you for breakfast?" my house elf Chester asked me.

"Can I have a small Denver omelet, a waffle, some hash browns, and some apple juice?"

"Coming right up."

"Thanks Chessie."

I laid my head down on the counter to try and get some sleep in before my food was ready.

"Ahh Layla I see you decided to finally grace your father and I with your presence."

"If you weren't here I would have been glad to come down sooner. But just the thought of having to see your face made me want to stay in my room. Cheryl you're a muggle and I don't like you so why don't you go find another way to kiss up to my dad so he will buy you things."

I put my head down back on the counter and smirked when I heard her quick steps out of the kitchen. You see my mom left me and my father when I was really young. And he has been going through wife after wife to try and find me a mother. It never lasts long and they always seem to get on my nerves.

I was almost back asleep when my dad yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Layla Taylor!"

"Ugh Dad stop yelling I'm in the kitchen."

"Oh there you are baby girl. Good morning to you." His little puppy dog of a wife followed after him. I rolled my eyes and took my food from Chester.

"Good morning Richard." My dad gave Cheryl a kisss.

"Dad you do know that if you keep kissing her you're going to catch some disease?"

"Layla I would appreciate it if you would be nice to my new wife."

"Dad you make me laugh sometimes, the day I'm nice to her will be the day I help her pack her shit so she can leave. She doesn't even live here why is she here? Why do I have to suffere because you have bad taste? Ugh my life is going down the drain." I finished my food and put my dishes in the sink.

"Come on dad let's go shopping."

"Actually Layla Cheryl is going with you because the ministry called me in and I have to go to work."

"Dad you know how much I hate her why would you even come up with such a stupid idea. I think her idiocy is rubbing off on you. Ugh come on Cheryl it's time to go. I already don't like this so let's just make it go fast."

As soon as we got in my car I turned up the music so I didn't have to hear her. I got out a pre rolled blunt and lit it up. Cheryl looked at me crazy and took the blunt out of my hand. I slammed on the breaks and almost flipped off the road.

"Bitch are you fucking crazy? Do you want to live another day? You are so lucky I don't have my god damned wand or I would hex you all the way back to the trailer you came from." I dialed my dad's number and he picked up on the second ring. I started screaming and cussing and yelling.

"Layla if you don't calm down I am going to hang up on you because I cant understand you." I took a deep breath and tried to calm myself.

"Dad I am about to kill your fucking wife. What did she do? She snatched my blunt out of my mother fucking hand… while I was driving. i know the nerve of her. Cheryl he wants to talk to you." I put the phone on speaker so I could hear what he was saying.

"Cheryl we have only been married for a little while and I know I have never yelled at you. But who the fuck do you think you are not only snatched from my daughter you took her weed. I don't want to hear oh but Richard. She isn't your daughter to govern about what she does. Apologize to her and put her back on the phone.

I smiled at her and took my blunt back and then my phone.

"Dad im throwing her the fuck out of my car. She can walk back home we're not that far."

"ok Layla, im sorry you had to deal with that."

"Well Cheryl you heard him. Get the fuck out of my fucking car."

"Layla I was only trying to do what was best for you."

"Well right now what's best for you is to get out of my car."

She got out and I smoked the rest of my blunt on the way to the stores.

I had so many things to buy I figured it would be best if I just put in an order and had everything bought and packaged for me. I went to the supplies store and took out the list my dad gave me. I needed five pairs of robes; black with my last name in silver on them. A black pointed hat was needed. A pair of dragon hide gloves, a winter cloak with silver fastenings, standard book of spells year six, charms and spells of the ages, a guide to advanced transfiguration, transfiguration today, magical drafts and potions, The dark forces; a guide to self protection, achievements in charming, herbs of survival, Stars and concellations year six, a wand, a cauldron, a set of crystal phials, a telescope, a set of medium brass scales, 5 regular quills, a hundred feet of parchment, twelve black ink bottles, and an advanced potion supply kit. God I needed a lot of things. I totaled it up and it was about a thousand muggle dollars.

I left the store and went to buy a cat and an owl and a new wand. My other owl died, I always wanted a cat, and I broke my other wand. I picked up an all white owl and named him Mystic, then I picked up an all black cat. I had to get some clothes, pick up my school supplies, and then dinner with my dad was at seven.

By the end of the day my car was filled and I was tired. I went to the house and put all my stuff in my room. Then I put on a nice black Gucci dress and heels then drove to the restaurant. I walked in and saw my dad and Cheryl sitting down. They were ordering already and the waiter asked me what I wanted.

"I will have the steak, salmon, and shrimp platter. I want my steak a little pink, my salmon grilled with a little lemon and my shrimp grilled with some lemon also, and a butterbeer to drink."

"Alright guys I will put your order in right away."

"So dad what was it you needed to tell me?"

"I don't want to spoil dinner so it will come afterwards." I looked at him suspiciously.

After eating my whole platter, having four butter beers and u huge warm chocolate chip cookie with ice cream, my dad was finally ready to crack. I didn't know what it was but I was hoping I was going to get a new wand, and a car, or maybe he would divorce his muggle of a wife.

"Layla I have a bunch of things for you and I'm sure it will tell you all the information you need to know." He handed me a slim box, a square box, and a letter. I already knew I was getting a wand because I needed it. But I didn't expect it to be so nice. It was pure white oak with unicorn hair and a phoenix feather. I was so ecstatic but I still had another box and a letter to look at. I opened the box and omygosh it was keys to my new Mariner Hybrid. I nearly jumped out of my seat. I hated wizard transportation and I wasn't old enough to apparate. I calmed myself down enough to pick up the letter. On the front was my full name and address and then on the back was the Hogwarts seal.

"Dad what is this?"

"Layla just open the damn letter so we can go we have other things we need to attend to."

"I removed the seal and took out the letter. It read, Dear Ms. Price, I would like to congradulate you. You have been excepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizradry. Our school is very happy to have such a talented and gifted student come and join our students. I looke forward to seeing you on September 1st.

After I read it I was confused. Why did I need this letter? I was going to Beaux Batons . Hogwarts was in England and I didn't even live there. I looked up at my dad.

"Layla aren't you happy? We're moving to London, and you're going to Hogwarts."

"I cant go because I am already registered for Beaux Batons and I have all my school supplies, and clothes and things. I have all my friends here and we don't have a house there."

"Well Layla Cheryl and I have decided that we should live together in her house. It's a little smaller but we will be ok. Plus Hogwarts is a good school and you know Ollivanders is there so you can move your business there with him."

"Oh hell no dad, I can get over the fact that we're moving, I can get over that I have to move my business. But I cannot get over going to school with muggle borns and I would die before I ever lived with your bitch. I don't have the supplies for that school and I just I just don't think I could do it."

"Layla don't disrespect Cheryl."

"You disrespected me by marrying her."

"look I'm sorry you don't like her but you will respect her. Now I've told you what we're doing and you don't have a say in it. The supplies you ordered today is what you need for Hogwarts. All your things have been packed and we are leaving tonight. I will drive your car home and you can drive your truck. Hopefully you bought some comfortable clothes to wear on the plane. Now let's go."

I threw my keys at his face, grabbed my things and left the place. I was going to get in my new car and roll three blunts. I was going to smoke one on the way home, get home and smoke one and then after I get dressed smoke one while I was waiting for everyone.

When I got home I got in the shower. Then I put on a blue sweat suit and my white air forces. Then I put my hair into a side ponytail and let it fall down my back. I put on some mascara, eyeliner, and lipgloss. Then I put in a white tongue ring. I redid my nails and made them longer. i sat in the kitchen waiting and by the time we got onto the plane I was blowed out of my mind. It was about a 12 hour flight so I went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

"Layla wake up we're here."

I must have slept through the plane ride and the car ride. Because when I woke up I was in front of a small flat. It was dark outside and probably early morning here. I got out of the car and looked at the house. It was so small I don't even think a family of one could live here.

"Dad please tell me this isn't where we have to live. I don't do small places."

"Welcome to your new home Layla."

"Dad I am going to go inside and it better be huge or I'm not staying here." I walked in the house, down the hall, back up the hall and back out the door."

"Richard as your daughter I will not lie to you. I am not staying here. Please unhook my truck from your car and I will be on my way. I will be back later for my stuff. There is nothing you can do about it other than to just let me go." He unhooked my truck for me.

"Layla are you sure there is no way for me to get you to live here? I mean we're family."

"If you divorce your muggle of a wife and find us somewhere better than this dump then yes I will stay. But dad you and I both know that won't happen so just let me go."

I got in my truck and drove off. The sun was coming up so I figured I had better get some breakfast. I stopped at a place called Marietta's and ordered pancakes with bacon and eggs. I searched through the paper to try and find a suitable place to live. I circled a couple of places that seemed really promising then I was off to Ollivanders. I needed to see if I could move my business to him, because of the move. You see I am the manager of wands at Wanda's Wands back where I lived. I just made sure that all the wands that came in weren't defective and that they all came in. I made quite a bit of money and was hoping that I could make as much or if not even more.

I pulled up to his shop and got out of my truck. He must have known I was coming because he said so.

"Ah Miss Prince I knew I would be seeing you here soon. Your father called me a few days ago and asked about you moving your business here. I think that I could really use you here because it's only me running the store. I have the paperwork here and we can discuss your pay."

I didn't really expect him to just jump right into everything. I looked over the forms and filled everything out. We talked about it and he thought that the place I came from was small and that he would triple my pay. My hours were noon to five and I could work while being at school. He would owl me everything I needed. I gladly thanked him and left on my way to find a place to live.

The first place I went to was a studio apartment the lady that was helping me; Denise, was really nice. But the apartment was way too small. She took me to the next place I had circled and it was very beautiful. It was a three bedroom house with an office an exercise room, a pool, 4 bathrooms, a large kitchen, a basement, a view of the lake and so much more. I had to have it even without seeing the other places. This house was reasonable and it was close to school and things so that on holidays I wouldn't have to go to my dad's house.

Denise came with me to my dad's house because he had to sign saying that I was responsible for this house because I am a minor.

"Dad? I'm back."

"Oh Layla I'm glad you're here. Are you deciding to stay?"

"No dad I brought the contract lady here with me so you can sign off on my house. It will be renovated while I am at school seeing as how I start tomorrow. And I will contact you if I need anything. I worked things out with Ollivander and I will be making three times the amount I was before and I can work during school. I have a lot of things to do so just sign the paper so I can go."

He signed the paper and I went on my way. The movers brought all my stuff to my new house. I had them arrange the furniture that was there until I could get more. Then I packed my stuff for school and got ready for bed. I called my dad.

"Hello Layla."

"Hi dad, I was wondering if I could have Chester?"

"Oh of course you can. The house is small enough for us to do for ourselves. Is there anything else?"

"Yes I need you to take me to the train station tomorrow."

"Ok I will be there at ten thirty."

"ok bye."

And I hung up just like that. He should feel bad for putting his wife before me. I lay down in my bed from the old house and went to sleep. That night I dreamt I was soaking wet in my clothes and I was banging on a door for someone to open up, because the bathroom was flooding and I couldn't breathe. I woke up all of a sudden in a cold sweat. I looked at my clock and nearly died it was ten o'clock and I needed to be at Richard's in thirty minutes. Thank God that I packed my stuff last night and got my clothes for today ready for today.

I got in the shower and straightened my hair and let it fall past my butt, my hair was black and I had blue highlights in it. My bangs fell on the left side of my face. I did my makeup as usual and put on a blue and white pleated skirt with a white cami and a blue half jacket, and white six-inch heels. I put in some white hoops and kept the white tongue ring, and grabbed my purse. I put my things in my truck and drove to his house. He was standing outside waiting for me because I was a little late. I put my trunk and suitcase in his car and we drove to the train station.

I got out of the car and he got my bags. I wasn't sure if I was supposed to say something to him because I didn't have anything to say. Our relationship would never be the same, but he made that choice. I grabbed my bags from him and my animals. Then I looked at him.

"well dad goodbye."

And I walked off to get on the train. The helper person took my things and I looked for a place to sit by myself. I found a nice and empty compartment and sat down. i plugged my Ipod into my ears and just tried to enjoy the ride.

"Anything from the trolly dear?"

I woke up to an old lady selling things. I got up and bought some candy and the Daily Prophet. I read the paper the rest of the way there. Some guy walked down the hall announcing that we had arrived and we were to gather anything that we had in our compartments. I picked up my candy wrappers and my news paper. I walked to the trash can and threw it all away. Then I went to sit back down while I waited for the train to come to a stop. I picked up my purse and walked down the hall to exit the train. I didn't know how I was going to do with all these people. They were all different from me and probably not as rich as me now that I was on my own. I didn't like females and I would have to room with them. I didn't like muggles and now I would have classes with them. I would also be working. Oh god I had a long year ahead of me.

"All transfers and first years come this way." A huge guy was directing everyone. I followed him to a lake and got into a boat with two other girls. They stared at me like they had never seen a pretty girl before.

"Oh my gosh are you Layla Prince?"

"Yes why do you know who I am?"

"Because you are the youngest and richest most available woman in the magic world."

I had totally forgotten the spread I did in a couple of magazines. The Wizarding world wanted to know how I had come about so much money and just plain beauty all on my own, with being still in school and having had my mother leave me at such a young age.

I tried to ignore them the ride there. My Ipod was starting to become more and more useful. When we finally reached shore I immediately got out of that boat. The girls ran over to some other girls and starting looking at me and whispering. I straightened up my skirt and grabbed my purse. Then I walked as fast as I could to get into the school. We all arrived at a staircase and a lady walked out to talk to us. She explained to us the houses and things. Then she talked about how the first years would go in first and then us transfers.

The little kids went in and there were a great deal of them. I sat down on the stairs while the girls before stared at me. I looked the other way. I didn't want to have to be mean to people on the first day. Then a different girl walked up to me.

"Why don't you have on your robes like everyone else?"

"Appearantly because I don't want to wear them. I guess in that magazine spread they didn't tell the world about how much I hate females but now you know. It would be best if you and your little friends didn't bug me at all ever because I have a temper and a lot of skill to go behind it. So go ahead run away now." I crossed my legs at the ankles and went back to staring at the wall.

That same lady walked back out and told us it was time for us now. They were ready.

I walked into the dinning hall I'm guessing it was and followed this lady. We all pooled around the bottom of some steps. At the top of the steps was a great table and what im presuming to be all the teachers and the headmaster in the middle. In front of them was a stool with a talking hat upon it. I guess it was the sorting hat that was going to tell us what house we would be in.

"My name is Proffesor McGonagall, when I call your name come up and sit on the stool. I will place the hat on your head and then you will go sit at the table it has assigned to you."

She started calling names and those two girls were put in Hufflepuff, I knew they were weak. The girl that came up to me was put in Ravenclaw and then there were a few others. My name was the last name to be called. I put on that look of authority on my face and walked my sexiest walk up the stairs and to the stool. I sat down and she placed the hat on my head. The hat was telling me I had good potential to go into Ravenclaw or Slytherin. I was hardworking and I had a sex appeal. I wasn't sure he was allowed to say that but he did anyway. And then he was quiet before he shouted SLYTHERIN!. A table clapped for me and I went to sit down with them. They patted me on the back and welcomed me. I didn't think these people were nice so why were they acting like this now.

We ate our dinner and then we were off to our dorms. I walked into our common room and it was decent. It was big with green couches and a fire that glowed green. There were snakes everywhere and it just seemed like a calming place to sit and work or do homework or something. I walked up the stairs on the left to the girls dormitories. I was hoping that we would have single dorms available because of the female issue. I walked into a dorm and saw all of my things and then I saw the things of other people. I thought to myself maybe I would be able to deal with it until I was adjusted to this life.

Right as I was about to unpack my things those two girls from earlier walked into the room. I immediately left the room and walked out the common room. It was kind of late and I wasn't sure if I could get away with being out. I had my wand ready if I would get into any trouble. Now all I had to do was find the headmasters office. I heard footsteps so I hid behind a pillar. I thought they had past so I started walking again and then I ran into someone and fell on my butt, and broke a heel.

"Damn it. Watch where you're going."

"You shouldn't even be out here new girl."

I looked up into the sexiest face ever. His face was slightly flushed and he had the most beautiful bluish grayish eyes. He had a smirk that could kill and his hair was a pale platinum blonde. He put his hand out to help me up and I took it. As soon as I stood up I feel into his arms. I forgot that my heel had broke.

"What is that stupid spell."

"Repairo" he fixed my shoe.

"Thanks um.."

"It's Draco."

"Well thanks Draco, I'm Layla." He shook my hand.

"Layla where are you off to in such a hurry. You know I could give you a detention for being out."

"I need to go see the headmaster so I can see if I can get a single dorm. I don't like females too much especially the ones I would have to share with."

"well I can show you the way."

"Well thank you Draco."

We walked and talked and he told me all about Hogwarts and the things I could do because I was in Slytherin. He told me about himself and how he loved Quidditch. I told him that I hated my dad because he married a muggle. Then by that time we were at the headmasters office.

"Draco what's his name?"

"Dumbledore."

"Will you come in with me or wait for me out here?"

"Yes I will come in."

He said the password and then we stepped onto a spiriling staircase. When it stopped he knocked three times and then opened the door.

"Ah Draco and Ms. Price do come in. What can I help you with today?"

"Well professor I was wondering if I could put in a request for a single dorm. I have already had a few problems with the two girls in my room today and I would appreciate my own space for when I have to work. I'm sure you already know about that situation."

"Why yes of course you may have your own room Layla. And I will have it set up for you by the time you get back to your common room. Mr. Ollivander owled me and let me know everything. Your classes have been arranged around your work schedule and apparently so have yours Draco."

He was looking through some papers.

"Now if there is nothing else then you may go back to your rooms because Ms. Price you are out after hours. Draco will show you where your room is. Draco her room is a prefects room and it is somewhere around yours it might even be next to yours. I assure that you will be able to locate it without my help?"

He sent us off to go seek out my room. We walked back to the dungeons. It was straight silent. What were we supposed to talk about? So we just walked. We got back into the common room and he started up the boys stairs.

"Draco I thought you were going to help me with my stuff."

"I am but prefects rooms are on the boys' side because it's so much bigger."

I followed behind him. And he was right, their side was huge. They had so many rooms and the rooms theirselves were big. Draco came to a stop.

"Well this is my room and there are only two rooms on this side of this hall. So your room is right here. I should let you know that we will be sharing a bathroom."

"Well come on it Draco don't be scared."

I opened the door and was amazed. Dumbledore must have picked through my brain and sought out everything I loved. When you walked in there was a nice comfy rug on the floor it was so big. My king size bed was on the right tucked into the corner it even had a canopy that came all around the bed and probably no light would come in if I let it down. There was a full size window but they were those doors that you open up. That led to my balcony. I walked out and had a great view of the lake. Then on my left was my work area. I had a nice computer desk but no computer. I had file drawers and things. By my door was my closet and it was a walk-in. in the middle of my room on the wall away from my bed was an entertainment center. There was a place to play my ipod and surround sound. I also had a nice tv. Of course my whole room was decorated Slytherin like. I was in awe. Who would have expected a dorm to look like this.

"Draco is this real? It almost looks like my room at home. Well my old room."

"Yeah Dumbledore likes his prefects to feel at home."

"I want to see the bathroom."

He walked me to the side of my room where my work area was but farther. Then he opened the door. I almost died. There was carpet on the floor. It was really puffy and white. There was a double sink and cabinets underneath with a nice big mirror. There was a hidden toilet and then a nice juccusi bath with candles around the edge. There was also a step in shower and it even had a block that could be sat on that took up a whole wall in length. There was about 5 shower heads and it was beautiful.

"Oh wow Draco I will be taking so many baths. Will you help me set up my room and put my things away?"

"Sure."

We put all my clothes and books and shoes and things away in my room. I didn't have to set up my work area because Ollivander hadn't owled me my things yet. Then I put all my stuff away in the bathroom. I was extremely tired when we were done.

"Layla I forgot to ask you. Where do you work and why do you work? Women especially ones as beautiful as you shouldn't work."

"I will take that as a compliment Draco Malfoy. Well my mother left when I was young and so I live with my dad, well I used to. At first we were extremely poor like there were times when I would go weeks without even seeing food. I could never see myself ever doing that again so I thought if I worked then I wouldn't have to. I used to work at Wanda's Wands but now since I moved o work at Ollivanders."

"That's crazy."

"Yeah I know."

"Draco can I tell you something."

"Yeah."

"I know this might sound corny but you are like my first friend ever. Possibly the best friend I will ever have."

"Well that's good because I like you a lot and I find you easy to talk to. So I guess you are my best friend too."

"Well goodnight Draco."

"Goodnight Layla. Hey do you want to go to breakfast with me?"

"Sure Draco."

He left my room and went to his. I pulled my canopy down and crawled into my bed. It was so soft and fluffy. I fell right asleep.


End file.
